This disclosure relates to field of communication, and particularly relates to an information transmitting method and an electronic device using the method.
Kinds of electronic device are increasingly more, for example, a PC, a Pad and a mobile phone or the like, people always need to share data between these devices or complete a task by cooperation of a plurality of device. However, current manner of exchanging data between the plurality of devices are not very natural and direct.
A usual scheme of data sharing of the plurality of device is as follows: one device connects to another device as an external storage device, and then operates files in the external storage device by using an interface of a file system.
However, what a user sees in this manner is a file directory, which is not very intuitive; and, in procedure of operation, function of reading data of device as external storage is unavailable and can only be used at time of disconnecting, thus a feature of real-time is very poor.